


This Is Where I Leave You

by Jouissance (restrained_ubiquity)



Series: Listen With a Quiet Voice [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Kabby, Pure Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/Jouissance
Summary: Salvation comes at a price.





	This Is Where I Leave You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyxierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/gifts).



> Started brainstorming tragic character ends with Nyxierose, wrote a bit of Abby. This is the B side to that ficlet.

In a way, he is happy. Marcus Kane always thought he’d die in space, among the stars but trapped in the metal prison of the ship he was born on. That fate, it turned out, would not be his end. He should have died buried beneath the ruins of tonDC, his body broken, lungs filling with ash and debri. Alone. But the universe had another plan and sent the embodiment of salvation herself down after him. He should have died in the pits of the bunker, buried beneath the earth they’d fought so hard to get back to. He should have died on the floor of an ancient gas station with a knife in his gut and teeth at his throat... 

So this--soft, warm sand beneath him, a bright star-filled sky above, and the woman he loves at his side--this isn’t so bad. 

She’s warm against him. Something he always found miraculous about her. How such a small body could always be so impossibly warm. Like she had always been holding the heat for two, meant to have another in her arms to radiate into. He hopes she finds another to hold. She’s not good on her own, despite her protests to the contrary. She needs something to love, something to give her purpose. 

His body shifts, drug roughly to the side. There’s a flash of pain and he’s not under the stars anymore, but this, this is so much better. Those eyes will be the last thing his see; a vision to take with him to wherever his journey leads next. 

He wants to hold her, wants to feel her skin under his palm, the warmth of her tears, softness of her hair. 

She must know because she reaches for the hand he no longer has the strength to lift, presses her lips into his dirty knuckles than holds it to her face. His fingers twitch against her ear causing a surge of fresh tears to fall from her eyes. Her other hand has abandoned the hopeless effort of keeping his blood in his body and as moved to his face wiping away tears he didn’t know he was shedding, stroking through his beard, his hair. 

He should tell her he loves her, she should hear that one last time in case she does as he fears she will and closes her heart back up forever. Let her find someone worthy of the challenge of breaking through, he prays. Let her still find hope. He wants to tell her so much, but a rattling “Abby’” is all he can get through. She knows. She’s always known. 

There’s nothing he needs to hear. No travelers prayer guiding him home, no warriors farewell, no deathbed confessions from the woman that he knows won’t look away until his soul leaves this world. She’s given him everything even in the days she had nothing left to give. So he doesn’t need to hear it, but her steady, certain “you saved me. In every way, you saved me,” is the final assurance he needs to fall into the light that’s been beckoning him. His mouth twitches up into a smile as her lips meet his cheek, his forehead, his lips. The last thing he knows of this life that tried and failed to destroy him, is love.


End file.
